


It's Her Isn't It?

by PcktSprGrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: Disclaimer: the characters are not mine.Author's notes: I don't know what this is. Just three scenarios that popped in my head. Oh wrote entirely on my phone sorry for any typos. Basically three scenarios where Lena has Kara on her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena couldn't remember exactly when it happened but she thought it was probably about the time the walking ray of sunshine known as kara danvers walked into her life.

Nevertheless she couldn't make it stop. She grinned at reports, contracts, meetings, even the barista who had a permenant scowl on her face. She was sure it was quite unsettling but even on the worst day possible, like today.

The meeting to acquire a new business into L-corp in efforts to work on global warming. Lena was supposed to be looking over the contracts to restructure and negotiate new terms.

Instead she sat looking at the same paragraph repeatedly just smiling at nothing. 

"Uh Miss Luthor? " a slightly annoyed sounding Jess startles Lena. Lena looks up in surprise. "Yes?"

"It's her isn't it?" Jess asks withal quirked eyebrow.

"I uh what? What is it you wanted?" Lena stammers. 

"I said I'm going home now if there's nothing else?" Jess sighs in defeat.

"Yes. I mean goodnight Jess." Lena grins and Jess sighs again walking out.  It was definitely her, but what was Lena supposed to do about it. 

"Hey Lena! Hope you're not still workinggggg." Lena stared at the text her smile growing impossibly wider. 

"Heading home now." Lena sighed and stood from her desk.

~~~~~

Lena poured James a drink as they stood in her office. "That's some heavy pouring." James mused.

"Well it's been a heavy day." Lena responded as she handed James the glass. 

James stepped uncomfortable close and Lena's eyes widen in surprise. He leaned closer and Lena placed a hand on his chest.

"James I..." Lena started before glancing around.

"Its her isn't it?" James asked as he stepped back and swirled the whiskey in his glass.

"I think so." Lena whispered. 

"You should take a chance. You won't know until you do." James offered before taking a sip.

"That sounds..terrifying." Lena laughs as she downs her drink. 

"A billionaire CEO afraid..?" James quips.

"Ha ha." Lena mocks. 

~~~~~

The night kara finally revealed she was supergirl was a strange night. To say Lena handled it badly was an understatement but she couldn't seem to stop the words from pouring out.

"I trusted you!" she shouted and Kara cringed.

"Lena please." kara tried to plead.

"Save it." Lena put her hand up. "I trusted you Kara. Obviously it was misplaced." Lena's lip trembled but she quickly schooled her features.

"I'm leaving now. Please don't follow me." Lena whispered as she grabbed her coat and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Sam answered the door sleepily and yawned .

"Were you..asleep?" Lena sighed. "I should go.." 

"No.. Nonsense." Sam said shaking her head "Come in, I'll grab some coffee."  
Once Sam came back and handed her a cup.  
"What's up buttercup?" Sam grinned and Lena broke into sobs.

"It's her, isn't it?" and it was.


	2. The Reason For Her Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You just seemed really happy talking to that man." 
> 
> "Did I? I'm just in a good mood." Lena smiled. "Anyway I always have time for my favorite reporter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was suggested I expand on this and I really liked the idea so.. First part a bit of a companion piece to the first scenario.
> 
> I don't own the characters!

"Hey Lena!" Kara shouted cheerfully as she ran up to Lena. Lena was smiling widely at some stranger and Kara stopped short.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked and looked between the two.

"Kara. Hi!" Lena's smile became impossibly brighter. "Why would ask that?" 

"Miss Luthor." the tall man nodded and turned to leave.

The smile never left Lena's face as the man walked away. 

"You just seemed really happy talking to that man." 

"Did I? I'm just in a good mood." Lena smiled. "Anyway I always have time for my favorite reporter." Lena added looping her arm around Kara's and leaning in close, closer than she probably should.

Kara's brow furrowed and she studied Lena but said nothing else. Lena still smiled. "Hungry?" she asked and Kara grinned.

"Only, always!" Kara replied and Lena laughed. 

"Lets go then." Lena said as she led Kara down the street. How could she tell her the reason for her smile was her? She wanted so badly to say "It's you!" but she didn't dare so she distracted her with food.


	3. Its You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . "Did he not..oh no did I just tell his secret? Oh forgot I said anything.  Hes so going to kill me." Kara rambles rubbing at her forehead. Lena begins laughing and Kara stops her ramble and stares at her.
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "If you mean did he tell me he had feelings for me. The answer is yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the companion piece to the second scenario. I'm thinking probably one more chapter after this.

Kara wrapped Lena in a hug and Lena got lost in the feel of her arms.

"Mm I've missed you." she breathes.

"I've missed you too!" Kara beams.

"Where have you been?" Lena questions and Kara freezes a moment studying Lena.

"Around." Kara answers nonchalantly. 

Lena quirks an eyebrow at her. 

"I mean. I thought you'd be busy.. James and all." Kara adds with a hand wave.

"James?" Lena questions.

"Yeah?" Kara starts. "Did he not..oh no did I just tell his secret? Oh forgot I said anything.  Hes so going to kill me." Kara rambles rubbing at her forehead. Lena begins laughing and Kara stops her ramble and stares at her.

"What?"

"If you mean did he tell me he had feelings for me. The answer is yes."

"Oh phew.. Thank goodness. But wait.. What happened?" Kara chewed at her lip and Lena stared for a brief moment wondering what it might feel like to take that lip between her teeth. 

Lena sighed. "It was no good because.. I like someone else." 

"Oh?" Kara stopped mid way to taking a bite of her donut. "Anyone I know?" she questioned.

"As a matter of fact.. You should know her." Lena paused and took a deep breath. "..It's you." 

"Its..me?" Kara sat her donut down and stared at Lena in shock. Lena's body felt numb. So much for taking a chance. She's going to bolt. 

"I.. Don't know what to say." Kara said finally. 

"It's ok." Lena whispered trying to keep the tears from falling. 

"I never thought you'd be interested in me." Kara said. "But I think I hoped.." 

Lena chanced a glance up and saw Kara looking thoughtful. 

"You hoped?" Lena repeated. 

"Yeah!" Kara replied with a mega watt smile. Lena grinned and Kara reached for her hand. 

"So do you want to go on a date or something?" Kara questioned. 

"Or something." Lena smirked and leaned over pressing a soft kiss to Kara's lips.


	4. It's Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No more secrets?" Lena questioned and Kara looked thoughtful. 
> 
> "Do birthday presents count?" she asked and Lena laughed.
> 
> "No. They don't." she replied and Kara sighed in relief. "Good then no more secrets." she smiled and Lena had missed that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to the third scenario. Also yes there will be a fifth chapter. Because I couldn't resist! :D enjoy ~psg

It had almost been three weeks since their fight and Lena hadn't seen or heard from Kara.

She knew she had told Kara to leave her alone but she still had hoped, she wasn't sure what she hoped. She stared at the night sky hoping to even see a glimpse of her. She knew she should forget about her but yet something inside her felt empty and hollow at the thought of not having Kara in her life.

She sighed deeply and heard distant sirens. Supergirl would probably be rushing in to save the day. Lena rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone.

"Come by the apartment when you can." then she shoved the phone in her purse and made her way home.

Later that night Lena sat on her couch when a knock came at her front door. A disheveled and tired mix of Kara and Supergirl stood before her.

"Come in?" Lena invited and Kara nodded sullenly.

Lena studied Kara for a while before she spoke. "My life has been filled with people keeping secrets." Lena scoffed.

"And I know why you kept it. But I thought you trusted me.. More than that I thought you loved me. It hurts." Lena stopped, trying to choke back her sobs.

"I do love you! I wanted to tell you so many times but the deeper we got into our relationship the harder it was. I didn't want you to hate me. I know you do." Kara choked and went silent. "I hope whoever you find is so truthful And loving to you." Kara sniffed. "You deserve that and more. I am so sorry I hurt you." Kara turned to leave but Lena grabbed her arm.

"Whoever I find..?" Lena questioned. Kara nodded.

"It's you.. It's always been you." Kara looked at her for the first time her hair was a mess and her eyes red from crying.

"I'm so sorry Lena. I will try to make it all up to you." Kara said and took a small step forward. Lena closed the distance and wrapped her arms around Kara.

"No more secrets?" Lena questioned and Kara looked thoughtful. 

"Do birthday presents count?" she asked and Lena laughed.

"No. They don't." she replied and Kara sighed in relief. "Good then no more secrets." she smiled and Lena had missed that smile.

"Can we kiss now?" Kara asked sheepishly. Lena laughed but pressed a soft kiss on Kara's lips and both sighed in relief.


	5. ,.And I Always Want It To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Take your time, darling." Lena soothed.
> 
> "Well we've only been dating ten months but. What I mean is.." Kara takes a deep breath exhaling with the slightest hint of freeze breath. Lena started to giggle but it turned into a gasp when Kara dropped to a knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter because Im self indulgent lol. I saw a post about a proposal fic and thought why not?

Kara had this all planned out. Until a last minute supergirl emergency had called her away. Then all her planning had gone along with it. Lena never seemed to mind the little interruptions in their dates but today was different. Though Lena hadn't realized it yet.

Kara landed back beside Lena after the alien escapee had been controlled.  
"Welcome back." Lena beamed and Kara smiled back but didn't move to sit beside her. Lena looked at her with confusion.

Kara paced and ran her fingers through her hair. The wind blew her cape. Lena leaned up on the blanket, propped on her elbows. 

"Fight go ok?" Lena questioned as she sat up further.

"Huh? Yeah just fine." Kara responded as she rung her fingers.

"Kara darling." she spoke softly and Kara halted her pacing. "Take a deep breath. I'm not sure its possible for Kryptonians to spontaneously combust but at the rate you're going I fear we may find out." Lena chuckled and Kara laughed nervously while attempting to fix glasses that weren't there. Kara's face grew a deeper shade of red. 

Lena stood and took her hands in her own. Kissing each knuckle. The sun had began to set and ringed Kara's head like a halo. "Take your time, darling." Lena soothed.

"Well we've only been dating ten months but. What I mean is.." Kara takes a deep breath exhaling with the slightest hint of freeze breath. Lena started to giggle but it turned into a gasp when Kara dropped to a knee.

"The Danvers helped me with the toughest times when I first came to earth. They made me feel welcomed and loved. When I felt so lost and alone. But meeting you I knew I had finally found my real home. It's always been you. And I always want it to be.." Kara started and pulled the tiny box from under her cape. She attempted to open it but it made a cracking sound and the ring tumbled into the taller grass.

"Oh golly!" Kara exclaimed and began frantically searching for the ring. Lena knelt down in front of her placing one hand on each shoulder. Blue eyes met emerable. 

"Yes." Lena whispered. 

"Yes?" Kara repeated in question.

Lena just smiled and nodded kissing Kara with as much tenderness and passion as she could. Kara smiled against her lips and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

When they broke apart they both laughed with giddy joy. "Now let's find that ring." Lena grinned.

"Oh..yes..golly.." Kara exclaimed and went back to frantically searching. Lena held the ring gently between her fingers and stared at it in awe. It was a 24 k rose gold caged heart claddagh ring. Lena choked back a sob when she realized Kara had remembered that her mother was from Ireland. Kara smiled brightly when she noticed Lena had found it.

"Do you like it?" Kara whispered. 

"Oh Kara.." Lena wiped at her eyes with her free hand. The stones inside represented Kara and her own birth stones.  

Lena handed the ring to Kara. Kara looked confused until Lena extended her left hand towards her. Smiling brightly Kara began slipping it on her finger. 

"Like this?" Kara asked. Lena glanced down seeing the heart pointing away from her. 

"Exactly like that." Lena beamed.

Slipping that ring on Lena's finger was the best feeling Kara ever felt. Even better than flying!


End file.
